a walk with death
by i -lurvvvve-treesdont as
Summary: when a tragic acedent happens how will katie cope with the consequenses (fk and sz and maybe a little kz) over-rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing-not even my brain cries even though I wish I owned every thing!  
  
Anyways-on with the story  
  
A Walk With Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We were all at the park. Me, Freddy, Summer and Zack that was. Freddy was stood behind me with both arms wrapped around my shoulders. We were leaning against the swing pole. Zack was sat on a swing with Summer sat on top of him. They were swinging gently. We were all of to a party at Dewey's house to celebrate our win in 'Battle of the Bands: Intermediate'. We had half an hour left before we had to go. We all talked about the usual stuff – Music, SOR, and the tour in 5 months time.  
  
-At the party-  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, OK?" Freddy said loudly into my ear, so I could hear above all the noise and music coming from Dewey. "Yeah sure, I'll be over by Summer and Zack." I replied.  
  
Just as I got to Summer, she got up to get her and Zack a drink. I was fine around Zack when Freddy or Summer were there, but I was uncomfortable when it was just him and me. A few months ago, Zack invited me around to his place to watch a movie. So I went around, but half way through he put his arm around me. At first I thought he was just being friendly. Then he leaned in and kissed me on my lips. When I realised what he was doing I pushed him away and ran out of his house and back to mine. On the way I thought 'I'm with Freddy and he is with Summer! How could he do this?' As I thought of Freddy, I remembered how last night he told me he loved me for the first time in the 3 months we've been going out. As I remembered this my hand flew to my mouth. I could still feel the burning sensation on my lips.  
  
Sorry it is so short but it's my first fanfic and I'm trying my hardest. I'll try to put up Chapter 2 tomorrow. Please press that little button down below and review. Flamers welcome to try and improve my story. Bye for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, but everyone has dreams of owning something (and my dreams are of owning Kevin).  
  
-Time to thank-  
  
Nanners-77- thanks, you were my first reviewer (hands out a goody-bag-no no, make that a 'school of rock' goody-bag) . Sorry-I'll try to make my chapters longer but I have already written up to chapter 4 so for now they will stay the way they are and after that I'll write longer ones.  
  
BlackFloyd03- thank you and don't worry there will be no s/f sexuality going on!  
  
Stephanie Tucker- thanks, what do you mean 'try to explain things a bit more'- I don't get it but things will be explained in later chapters (I think and hope).  
  
mellowyellow36- Thank-you and I don't really know how Zack will turn out so if I decide to write another story I'll make Zack nice, O.K?  
  
iluvmyface – Thanks for reviewing and I'll update when ever I can O.K?  
  
Now that's over and done with I think it's time to write a story! Oh by the way this chappie is dedicated to Nanners-77 for chapter 1 not being long (I hope this will make it up to you!)  
  
Chapter 2

The party's over now and I'm driving me, Freddy, Summer and Zack back to Freddy's house. But it's very quite because Freddy isn't talking to me. Here's why:  
  
-Flash back-

I sat down next to Zack on the couch, which was facing away from the toilet where Freddy had gone. I wanted to tell Zack to forget the kiss, so I did. The only problem was, Freddy was right behind me when I opened my big mouth and said above the noise, loud enough for Zack (and Freddy) to hear,  
  
"Look, that kiss, no one needs to know right? I mean it didn't mean any thing to me, so we don't need to say anything, O.K?"  
  
Freddy gasped. I turned around and saw hurt and anger flash into his eyes.  
  
"What? When?" Asked Freddy, gob smacked, but suddenly he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
As he turned to go, my heart broke in two. I got up to go after him, but Zack pulled me back. "Don't go-we can be together now" "What!?! I...get lost, Jerk!!" I pushed him of me and ran after Freddy.  
  
-End flash back-

And here we are now. Me driving Freddy in the passenger seat ands Summer and Zack in the back of the car. I turn to say sorry to Freddy, and took my eyes of the road. Bad idea! With out realising what I was swerving to the left and crashed with an oncoming truck.

Ouch! I bet that hurt. Oh well, this is my cue to say 'thank-you, and good night' except it's only 13:20. well by my comps. Clock! So I hope I left you with a cliff hanger and I'll update when I can.  
  
C U L8r  
  
Amanda  
  
XxXxX


End file.
